Die andere Seite der Medaille
by sweetsakuya
Summary: Ken verlaesst Daisuke. Aber was ist der wirkliche Grund??


WARNUNG: dies is ne Yaoi, und ein bischen duester isse auch  
  
DISLAIMER: Die Charktere gehoeren leider nicht mir und Geld machen tu ich  
  
mit meiner Geschichte auch nicht.  
  
KOMMENTAR: Dies ist das erste Kapitel. Allerdings schreib ich erst weiter, wenn sie euch gefaellt. Also waere es echt cool wenn ihr mir ne Review hierfuer geben wuerdet Ich hoffe sie ist nicht alzu schlecht!  
Die andere Seite der Medaille  
  
Call in three months time and I'll be fine I know Well maybe not that fine but I survive anyhow  
  
Daisuke:  
  
"Ich lieb' dich nicht mehr! Tut mir leid, aber es ist besser wenn wir uns trennen! Wir koennen ja Freunde bleiben!" Freunde bleiben! Hah! Guter Witz! Hast du eine Ahnung wie weh du mir tust! Ich seh' einfach keinen Grund! Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Antworte mir!!!!!! Aber du stehst nur da und siehst mich an. Du wartest auf meine Antwort. Ich kann dir nicht antworten. Meine Kehle ist wie zu geschnuert. Ich kann noch nicht einmal weinen. Der Schock ist zu gross. Der Schmerz geht zu tief! Du wirst langsam ungeduldig. Wie lange stehen wir schon hier? Ich weiss es nicht! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Will es nicht war haben! Was soll ich denn nun tun? Wie soll es weitergeh'n? Ohne dich. Warum tust du mir das an? Warum laesst du mich allein? Aus heiterem Himmel kommst du hier her und sagst so etwas. Wieso nur? Gestern war doch noch alles in Ordnung!!! Dachte ich zumindest. . . Du packst mich an den Schultern und schuetelst mich. "Hast du verstanden, was ich dir gerade gesagt hab'???" Schrei doch nicht so. Ich hab' dich gehoert, nur verstehen tu' ich es nicht! Aber du willst eine Antwort. Ich will dich mit meinem Schweigen nicht wuetend machen. Ich hab' Angst vor dir, wenn du wuetend wirst. Du verlierst die Kontrolle ueber dich. Ich ertrage das nicht! Leise fluester ich: "Ja, ich hab's verstanden!" Ich schau' dir in die Augen. Keine Schultgefuehle in ihnen. Nur Kaelte und Befriedigung, das ich dich gehoert habe! Waren deine Augen immer so kalt? Ich dachte immer, du haettest die Dunkelheit in dir besiegt! Die Saat der Finsternis wurde von dir genommen! Sag mir nicht, das sie einen anderen Weg zu deinem Herzen gefunden hat!!! Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, als du voller Waerme warst. Deine Waerme hat mich aus der Dunkelheit geholt und ans Licht gefuehrt. Deine Liebe hat mich stark gemacht! Als ich verloren war und die anderen mich aufgegeben hatten warst du da! Was wird aus mir, jetzt, wo du deine Liebe und Waerme von mir nimmst? Was bleibt dann noch von mir uebrig? Du bist mein Leben. Du bist alles was ich hab'! "Bleib bei mir, Ken. Verlass mich nicht!" Nichts weiter als ein armseliger Versuch dich zurueck zuhalten. Du reagierst noch nicht einmal darauf. Habe ich es ueberhaupt laut ausgesprochen? Ist ja eigentlich auch egal! Jetzt ist alles egal! Dann gehst du halt. Lass mich ruhig allein. Ich hab' ja noch meine Erinnerungen. . . Ich hoere kaum wie du gehst. Ein leises Klicken von der Tuer und du bist weg. Nun bin ich allein. Ich gehe wie in Trance zu meinem Bett und leg mich hin. Ich schliesse meine Augen und versuche zuvergessen, was eben geschehen ist. Langsam kommen die Bilder zu mir. Du als Digimonkaiser, dann als mein Freund, spaeter als meine grosse Liebe. . . immer mehr Bilder und Erinnerungen stuermen auf mich ein. Ich verliere mich in ihnen und in der Zeit als wir gluecklich waren!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
  
Things that I'm longing to say  
  
Ken:  
  
Es tut mir leid, Daisuke. Aber es ist besser so, glaub mir! Diese Trennung tut mir genauso weh wie dir. Ich liebe dich ueberalles. Und gerade weil ich das tu' muss ich dich verlassen. Die Dunkelheit waechst in mir. Sie wird mit jedem Tag staerker. Ich kann sie kaum noch bekaempfen. Jede Nacht habe ich Alptraeume. Du denkst sie sind verschwunden, und das waren sie auch. Nun sind sie wieder da und schlimmer als je zuvor! Du wuerdest dies neue Bedrohung mit mir bekaempfen, ich braeuchte dich nur zufragen. Aber ich muss diesen Kampf alleine durchstehen. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, das ich gewinnen kann. Deshalb muss ich dir jetzt weh tun. Denn dieser Schmerz vergeht. Ich will nicht das du spaeter um mich trauern musst! Du hast Angst vor mir. Vor meinen unkontrolierten Wutausbruechen. Ich habe Angst das ich dich irgendwann aus versehen koerperlich verletze. Vielleicht hab ich das sogar schon. Ich weiss es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern was ich waehrend dieser Ausprueche getan oder gesagt habe. Und das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack auf die dunkle Macht die in mir schlummert und darauf wartet die Kontrolle zu uebernehmen. "Bleib bei mir,Ken. Verlass mich nicht!" Du denkst ich haette dich nicht gehoert. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Am liebsten wuerde ich mich in deine Arme werfen und weinen und alles zurueck nehmen. Aber das geht nicht. Dieser Pfad ist mir verboten. Du denkst ich haette dich damals aus der Dunkelheit zurueck geholt. Dachtest du ich waer' stark genug gewesen das zu tun? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich schloss einen Pakt mit der Finsternis. Dafuer das sie dich frei gab namm ich die Saat der Finsternis ein zweites Mal in mir auf. Doch ich bereu es nicht! Ich wuerde es immer wieder tun, wenn ich dich damit retten kann. Verzeih mir, aber das war der Preis fuer dein Leben! Und hier stehst du nun vor mir. Ich wusste das dieser Tag kommen wuerde. Und ich danke dir fuer alles! Ein trauriges Leacheln entwischt mir. Doch zum Glueck siehst du es nicht. Du hast dich abgewandt. Woran du wohl denkst? Erinnerst du dich an unsere schoene Zeit? Ich gehe zur Tuer, oeffne sie. Ich schau dich noch einmal an und es ist als ob mir das Herz gleich zerreisst. Du siehst so verloren aus. Schnell verlasse ich dein Zimmer. So viele Dinge die ich dir noch sagen wollte schwirren durch meinen Kopf, aber nun ist es zuspaet. Leb wohl. Daisuke, du bist mein Leben! 


End file.
